the_bloody_roarfandomcom-20200214-history
Stun
Steven Goldberg (スティーブン・ゴールドバーグ Sutīben Gōrudobāgu) was as a young, zealous scientist working for the multinational group, Tylon. He believed his research would contribute to saving people's lives. In the same year that he joined the company, another young scientist by the name of Busuzima entered work there and the two would become good friends, and also, good rivals. Though, when Steven discovered the evils behind the company, he became a part of one of Busuzima's experiments and converted into a man-made insect Zoanthrope. Because of how unstable the experiment had made his genetic structure, he could only survive on a special stabilizer developed to retain his body. Feeling betrayed, Steven (now going by the name 'Stun') plunges into despair over losing his human form. Slowly, his mind and body decayed though his heart yearned for revenge. Story Bloody Roar 2 When Stun finally awoke, he couldn't quite remember where he was. The pounding headache and dull pain throughout his body didn't help either. Where am I?... At first he thought that maybe he had fallen asleep in the lab, but as he began to make out the things around him, he knew that couldn't be true. The sterile lab would never have this much dust. As his eyes adjusted to the light and he was able to see more, his memory slowly began to come back to him. That's right... this is the abandoned factory. It's where I've been hiding, ever since I escaped from the lab... "Please! You've got to believe me! Busuzima is conducting live experiments right here!" "Calm down, Goldberg." How many years has it been? At the time, Stun was a world-renown, leading scientist. After joining the pharmaceutical division of Tylon, he conducted in leading edge DNA experiments. Analyzing human DNA, dissecting DNA code, "Factor B" - Stun loved his work. "Busuzima is injecting humans with Factor B! That's not all! He's also kidnapping humans who genetically have Factor B and is..." At first Stun was shocked to learn about the immoral experiments his colleague, Hajime Busuzima, was conducting. He couldn't remain silent now that he knew about the secret lab where Busuzima kidnapped people called "beasts" and injected others to create artificial "beasts". As Busuzima's supervisor, Stun felt it was his responsibility to report everything to his mentor, Dr. Maxwell. "I saw it with my very own eyes! Busuzima has a secret lab... and he's conducting these atrocious experiments..." "Hmm, well we certainly have a problem." Maxwell said as he narrowed his eyes. "We can't let this go on any longer. These poor people. We must stop him!" "You just don't understand do you Goldberg." "Doctor! No, not you!" "That lab is Tylon's top secret. It's not something we allow many of our own employees to see. I'll have to speak to security about this." By this time, Stun became aware of the men that had entered the room who had approached and grabbed him by the sides. "Busuzima is smart, but he's still just another employee. What made you think he could build a top secret lab on his own?" Stun's memory was filled with nothing but bitterness. All my work, everything I've lived for was probably being used for their human experiments. I'm just as guilty. I was prepared for them to kill me, but instead, look what they've done... Stun was grateful that there were no mirrors or glass in the abandoned factory. Right now, there was nothing more than he hated most - his own reflection. "Hey there Stun, buddy! How's it goin', hmm?" Stun tried to scream out in anger as soon as he saw Busuzima's face as he was regaining consciousness, but only this strange pressured cry came out from his mouth. "Oops! Is there something wrong with your throat, pal? Relax, we'll take care of you - now that you're special to us." Stun wanted to break Busuzima's neck, but his hands and feet were tightly strapped down. "Do you wanna know why your so special? Remember your lab report? 'The mechanism that turns humans into beasts can be combined to create a new species far from any human we now know.' So, I tried it! On none other than... you!" Stun didn't recognize the reflection in the mirror that Busuzima held up to his face. His skin was like plastic and what was that thing on his head... "Insects are completely different from mammals. I thought for sure your body would have a bad rejection reaction and you would keel over. But, it's a wee bit too early to be sure, you know. After all, you are the world's first "Insect Beast" and your body is extremely unstable right now. Without frequent doses of this special serum I've created, you're a goner." Busuzima was right. My condition is unstable. A fusion of insect and human - Stun's physical appearance was something that ignored all the laws of nature. A hard beetle-like protrusion and inhuman agility. In general, insects and humans are not alike in any way, shape or form - the forces within Stun's body would continue to fight, each rejecting the other. Stun was in excruciating pain. The serum they would inject would dull the pain for a short while, but Stun knew that was not for his benefit. "Looks like the serum worked, eh? Well now that you've come to, why don't you take a look at the results of my genius experiment!" Another young man in restraints like Stun was brought before him. "This is a subject that was brought from England. He was born with some special DNA. That's right, he's the wild version of the "beasts" you experimented with. And this special serum here is..." "Aaagh!" "Ah, you remember this? Yyeess! It's the experimental serum you created! What do you think will happen if I inject this baby into this one here?" Don't! That's not ready yet! It was for test-tube experiments only. It's not ready for live subjects! No matter how hard Stun tried, he couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. "What is it Stun? You're the one who created this, right? I'm doing you a favor. We'll find out whether it really works or not!" The serum had exactly the effects that Stun had predicted. Before his eyes, Stun saw a human body go into extreme pain and mutilation. This isn't what... I didn't create that for this... not to be used like this... Busuzima continued many experiments like this before Stun's eyes, while laughing at him. Experiment after experiment, Stun was tortured with the struggle of feelings of guilt and regret. Stun lost count of how many people lost their freedom and became Busuzima's victims. When the secret lab was attacked and destroyed (Bloody Roar 1 Ending), Stun managed to escape. But there was no place in the world for someone who was neither human nor insect. Hiding his appearance with a hat and gauze, the only way for Stun to live was in hiding. He desperately searched for ways to return himself to normal, but... I don't think my body can withstand this much longer... The special serum that he desperately needed to stay alive was running out. Just as Busuzima had said, without the serum, Stun's body would eat away at itself. Even if Stun wanted to create more serum, he couldn't collect the needed elements. The serum contained large doses of hormones from the human body. Unless he wasted human life like Busuzima, he could not create any more serum. The fusion was affecting Stun's windpipes and vocal cords as well. He couldn't utter a sound without enduring any pain. Perhaps the only thing I have left is to wait for death. But Stun couldn't end his own life. He still felt responsible for those that suffered Busuzima's experiments, and death seemed like an easy way out. If only he could seek revenge - not just for himself, but for all the other victims as well. His hatred for Busuzima was the only thing that drove to him to keep going. Bloody Roar 3 Being converted into an artificial Zoanthrope by the evil organization, Stun hides his deformed body in darkness, and continues solitary battle alone.The power of the "XGC" activates in his body extremely and is overloading his unstable body to spoil it beyond the limit. The violent power inside raging body often brings sharp pains and make him unreasonable and unconscious. "I might become a monster......really.....unless I do something..."An old friend, Jenny, a woman spy, appears and whispers to Stun who is in agony. "Your pain is caused by dominant power of Zoanthropes who have "XGC". You'll lose your reason completely someday.... unless they are beaten. Don't worry, I will take you to their place. There is no time to hesitate. If you don't want to loose the pride as a man....... Bloody Roar Primal Fury "Where......is it here?" Stun awakes from his deep sleep. Somehow his memory is badly blurred. What am I? {He seems awake now. I think the lost cells has been successfully restored.} {Any memories saved?} {No, I don't think so. 70% of his body cells including the brain cells were already damaged when we captured him.} {How's condition of his body?} {It is very stable. The body power may exceed the one that he processed in his previous life. However....} {What?} {There's one thing I am concerned....that we were not able to eliminate the mysterious tissues in his brain ...} {You mean the one which is called black box or flight recorder?} {Yes, but it is what young doctors are saying. I think it couldn't be possible such tissues exist in his brain. But I feel regretful as a scientist that we were not able to remove them.} {We had no alternative.....I am sure the mass production of Zoanthropes will now largely progress.} {Definitely, we expect this one will work good for data collection....Ohhh!!??} {What happened?} {Nothing.....but it seemed he laughed for a moment....though I think it is impossible.} Bloody Roar 4 Other Appearances Other Media Character Relationships Gameplay Stun is a powerful character skilled in throwing and dashing moves. Although frequently unguarded, Stun fights well at both close and long range. Beast Drives * [[VTOL Basher|'VTOL Basher']] * [[Boosting Burst|'Boosting Burst']] Command List Trivia Quotes Pre-Fight In Battle Victory Losing Videos Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Bloody Roar 2 Category:Bloody Roar 3 Category:Bloody Roar Extreme Category:Bloody Roar 4